


Castle on the hill

by wandererstark



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/wandererstark
Summary: ¿Y si Aomine y Kagami fueran compañeros de Quidditch?¿Y si Akashi fuera el animago más joven de la historia?¿Y si Kise estuviera en Slytherin aunque la primera opción del Sombrero Seleccionador hubiera sido Hufflepuff?¿Y si Midorima fuera un gran fan de la Adivinación?¿Y si Murasakibara fuera el Ron Weasley de todos?¿Y si Kuroko y Dobby fueran amigos?¿Y si tuvieras un secreto que nadie pudiera conocer?Kuroko no Basket en el universo Hogwarts. Basado en http://knb-writing.tumblr.com/post/144271783049/is-it-okay-to-ask-for-this-admins-opinion-about





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [HP AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/270509) by KUROKO NO BASKET WRITING BLOG. 



La estación de King Cross estaba abarrotada, como todos los días cuando salía algún tren. Sin embargo, lo que los habituales de esa estación no sabían era que todos los niños con carros llenos de envoltorios no iban a ningún internado. O, al menos, no a alguno de los que ellos conocían.

Para **Kagami** , quien hacía apenas un mes se había enterado de la existencia del Mundo Mágico y todo lo que traía consigo, también le resultaba extraña toda esta situación.

\- ¡Taiga! ¡No te quedes atrás! – oyó a su amigo desde la lejanía.

El hijo de muggles corrió detrás de su amigo **Himuro**. Este se había sorprendido tanto como él de que recibiera aquella carta del llamado colegio Hogwarts. Y, a medida que lo atosigaba a preguntas, también lamentaba más el haberse alegrado.

\- ¡Tatsuga! Eso de tener que atravesar una pared no me convence mucho.

Recibió una mirada de advertencia de su amigo, así como curiosas de su alrededor.

\- No te preocupes, tu ve detrás de mi y visualízate pasando a tu alrededor – le susurró en respuesta para tranquilizarlo

Pero Kagami no se tranquilizó hasta que comprobó una vez al otro lado que estaba de una pieza.

\---

\- ¿Seguro que lleváis todo?

\- Sí, padre. No te preocupes – contestó el chico de porte noble.

\- Sí señor – dijo sonriente la chica de su lado

 **Akashi y Fukugawa** habían sido amigos desde siempre gracias al pasado común de sus abuelos, quienes fueron Aurores de la élite. Ahora, con solo 14 años, era su turno de estudiar en la famosa escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts.

El padre de Akashi confió en su palabra. Los habían criado para que fueran personas de éxito en todo aquello que se propusieran, y hasta la fecha lo estaban consiguiendo: eran educados, sacaban grandes notas y su primogénito había conseguido ser uno de los más jóvenes animagos de la historia.

Tras asentir a ambos se giraron con sus carros y se dirigieron hacia en vagón más próximo.

Siempre el uno al lado del otro.

\---

 **Takao** siempre estaba con una sonrisa. Por eso, a su llorosa madre no le sorprendió que bromeara a costa de su sufrimiento. Así era su hijo, pensó mientras le saludaba por última vez.

Sin embargo, detrás de esa sonrisa, Takao ocultaba también sentimientos mezclados: ¿estaría bien su madre?, ¿qué casa le tocaría?, ¿quién sería la primera persona con la que hablaría?, ¿quién sería su primer amigo? Su naturaleza curiosa superó al miedo a lo desconocido una vez más y, con una sonrisa sincera de vuelta a su boca, comenzó a recorrer los vagones.

Se topó con un vagón en el cual se sentaban dos chicos, pero parecían estar teniendo una conversación bastante intensa. Por lo que pudo escuchar, uno de ellos no paraba de hacerle preguntas al otro sobre el Quidditch; lo que le pareció un insulto por el gran amor que el profesaba a este deporte.

En el siguiente vagón se encontró con un chico con un aura algo oscura y una chica sonriente contándole algo. Mejor no andar interrumpiendo parejas antes de llegar a la escuela siquiera.

Finalmente encontró un sitio donde solo estaba un callado chico con gafas. Decidió sentarse ahí y, aunque a **Midorima** no le hizo ninguna gracia ninguno de sus chistes, el viaje se le hizo muy corto.

\---

 **Momoi** no se consideraba una chica coqueta. Pero el pensar en pasar tantas semanas fuera de su casa la hizo desesperarse por llevarse casi toda su ropa y diarios.

Y eso frustraba mucho a **Aomine** , quien no llevaba más que una maleta propia y debía acarrear también todo lo de su amiga.

\- En serio, Satsuki. ¿Tenías que traer tanta ropa? ¿Sabes que la mayoría del tiempo debemos llevar nuestros uniformes, no?

\- Cállate, Daiki

Se puso de morros para mostrarle al gigantón loco por el Quidditch que se había ofendido. Pero solo consiguió un suspiro por su parte y que diera pasos aun mas grandes.

Mientras Momoi intentaba alcanzarle pasó junto a un chico, alto como un gigante, que andaba con desganas siguiendo al resto de estudiantes.

\- Espero que la comida sea buena – iba diciendo **Murasakibara**

\---

 **\- Kise** , vamos a perdernos

\- Ya, ya. Un momento **Kuroko** – le contesto el susodicho mientras firmaba algunos autógrafos a sus fans.

Le habían acorralado a la salida del tren junto a su nuevo amigo, preguntándole si efectivamente era el famoso hijo del documentalista del Mundo Mágico, Ryo Kise. Y ahora se acumulaban cada vez más.

Mientras les firmaba sonriente, educado y sin perder un ápice de paciencia, observó para su horror como Kuroko se alejaba sin esperarlo. Ahora sí que estaba en problemas, pues su orientación era pésima.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Algo para mejorar? ¿Algún ship en común? ¿Quieres permanecer al día de mi trabajo? ¡Sígueme a mi twitter @wandererstark para comentarme lo que quieras!  
> Kudos y coemtarios también son bienvenidos :)


End file.
